Mañana habrá un nuevo amor
by silmarwen754
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! FF dedicado a Cris! Alguien les persigue con intencion de matarlos, y en la huida se pueden dar situaciones comprometedoras, pueden pasar cosas que ninguno de los dos planeaba, y que los obligaran a estar mas juntos.
1. La lluvia no sólo deja agua

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**Este fanfic esta hecho exclusivamente para Cristina, dedicado únicamente a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: La lluvia no sólo deja agua.**_

Llovía demasiado aquella noche en que ocurrió todo, la noche en que su vida dejó de ser normal y estable para convertirse en, todo menos normal y estable, fue un giro de trescientos sesenta grados que lo cambió todo.

Llovía mucho, y al hombre del tiempo se le olvido comentar ese pequeño detalle en las noticias. Sonó el teléfono y dejó que se encendiera el contestador automático.

- _Chris... ¿estas?... soy Emily... vuelvo en dos días más... mi jefe me obliga... ya sabes... trabajo... bueno... también el temporal... no te preocupes... llamaré cuando este de regreso... pórtate bien y no te metas en líos... _- dijo una muchacha a través del contestador.

- Emily en una playa paradisíaca trabajando... bueno lo de trabajando lo dudo... seguro que ha ligado... y yo aquí... con este temporal - dijo Chris pesadamente cuando borro el mensaje del contestador.

Estaba agotada y nerviosa, había trabajado durante todo el día y no le gustaban nada las tormentas, bueno, le gustaba que lloviera y algunos rayos, pero esa tormenta que amenazaba en destrozar su casa no le gustaba nada.

Subió las escaleras de la casa hacia su cuarto, estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir y dejar que todo pasara. Subió con desgana a su cuarto y cuando fue a encender la luz del pasillo se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba.

- Perfecto... se ha ido la luz - dijo con coraje - bah... mañana me ocupo... estoy agotada - dijo tumbándose en su cama.

Se puso el pijama pesadamente y se metió en la cama, al cabo de unos segundos estaba profundamente dormida.

Christina era una chica muy guapa, pelo castaño, desde hace tres días con mechas rubias, por fin había cumplido veinte años, dos décadas, todavía estaba un poco tristona por ser tan mayor como ella solía decir, tenía buen cuerpo y no solía pasar desapercibida cuando salía. En cuanto a carácter, era una romántica empedernida, amable, dulce, valiente, algo ingenua, pero cuando se enfadaba era temible, en general la chica era un encanto, y aun así no conseguía explicarse por que no encontraba al hombre de su vida.

Hacia tres años que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, y su vida cambió bastante desde ese día, antes ella solía meterse en algún que otro problema y no sacaba buenas notas, pero desde el accidente se esforzó por ser la mejor y así honrar la memoria de sus padres. Tenía un hermano cinco años mayor que ella, Drew, que se ocupó de ella hasta que alcanzó la mayoría de edad y se independizó, recientemente se había casado y su esposa estaba en estado de buena esperanza.

Le despertó de repente un ruido fuerte que la sacó de su sueño, intentó volver a dormirse pero otro ruido la desconcentró, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, la persiana estaba abierta y la luz de la farola entraba de lleno, la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar, un rayo, otro, y otro más, alumbraban todo de repente. Otro ruido, esta vez en el piso de abajo, nerviosa se puso la bata y bajó despacio.

El sonido de la lluvia caer amortiguaba cualquier ruido que ella pudiera hacer al bajar, pues las escaleras crujían un poco, aun así se cuido mucho de no alertar al posible intruso. Cuando llegó al salón frunció el ceño al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, allí abajo no había nadie y si lo había estaba muy bien escondido. La luz de los rayos iluminaba todo durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para escudriñar toda la habitación en busca de algo anómalo, dándose por satisfecha al revisar el salón se fue a la cocina.

Allí lo vio, apoyado sobre el frigorífico, mojado por la lluvia y con aspecto de estar cansado, había un hombre.

Chris no se lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo típico en esos casos, gritar y correr al teléfono para pedir ayuda, en vez de mantener la calma y no ser vista.

El hombre no la había visto, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia en la puerta de la cocina, pero al gritar ella la miró. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo antes de que Chris saliera corriendo en busca del teléfono.

- Petrificus totalus -

De momento Chris cayó al suelo, ni siquiera sabía con que la había atacado, sólo que no podía moverse. Estaba inmovilizada de pies y manos, no podía hablar sólo veía como el hombre se acercaba con ese palo en la mano, apuntándola, después se arrodilló a su lado.

- Si gritas... te mato - dijo el agresor suavemente pero de una forma tan amenazante que podía helar la sangre.

Chris sintió nauseas, los nervios de la situación la estaban matando, por el rabillo del ojos vio los oscuros ojos de su agresor y rezó todo lo que se sabía para salir viva de aquella situación.

El hombre volvió a la cocina y Chris lo único que pudo ver es como cojeaba mientras andaba. No supo cuando tiempo paso allí, pero supuso que mucho por que notaba los músculos entumecidos cuando por fin pudo recuperar la movilidad, poco a poco se fue deslizando sin hacer movimientos bruscos hasta el teléfono.

Notó una mano en su hombro y volvió a ver esos ojos negros cuando su agresor la puso cara a cara, intentó gritar pero no pudo por que apareció una mordaza para evitarlo.

- Te dije que no gritaras - gruñó él.

Chris creyó que era su fin, que la iba a matar y rezó para que no pasara, cerró los ojos esperando el momento que pareció no llegar. Él se separó de ella, volvió a apuntarla y unas cuerdas se enredaron entre sus manos para que no se escapara, una vez terminó de encargarse de su rehén, volvió a la cocina para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Intentó forcejear para deshacerse de las cuerdas pero no lo consiguió, estaba nerviosa, confusa, y muy asustada.

- ¿Dónde esta el botiquín? - preguntó el hombre.

Su voz sonó fría y distante, autoritaria y dura, una voz de alguien que inspiraba temor.

Chris levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ironía y sarcasmo, supuso que funcionó cuando lo vio acercarse.

- Esta bien... te quitare la mordaza... pero no gritaras... por que si gritas te abriré en canal y haré una autentica matanza con tu cuerpo -

Ella asintió temerosa, respiró profundamente cuando estuvo libre de la mordaza.

- En el baño - contestó Chris entrecortadamente.

- Voy a creer que me estas diciendo la verdad - dijo acercándose para volver a ponerle la mordaza.

- No... - pidió - por favor - dijo suplicante.

Se miraron durante unos segundos.

- No grites - la amenazó él.

Y se fue cojeando hacia las escaleras, le vio subir despacio, como si le doliera, y entonces Chris se dio cuenta de que tenía una herida en el costado, una herida bastante profunda, pero es que estaba más ocupada rezando para no morir que en fijarse si su agresor estaba sano.

Se quedó allí sola, oyendo como caía el agua de la tormenta, a oscuras tirada en el salón, miró la mesita que había frente a ella, allí estaba el teléfono, pensó en acercarse e intentar cogerlo, miró a la escalera para ver si el hombre bajaba, nada ocurría, esperó unos segundos, nada, miró al teléfono, tentada en cogerlo y llamar a la policía, volvió a mirar a la escalera, así durante unos segundos, su mirada pasaba del teléfono a al escalera y viceversa, la tentación de llamar era muy grande, pero si lo hacía, la mataría, aunque de todas formas seguramente la mataría. Lo vio bajar y notó como la tentación por coger el teléfono y escapar se esfumaban.

El hombre puso el botiquín en la mesa y se sentó en una silla, Chris lo miró sorprendida al ver la herida. Era profunda, en el costado izquierdo y pese a que tenía varios trapos de cocina intentando hacer presión, seguía sangrando. Lo miraba absorta mientras él se curaba la herida.

- Mierda - murmuró él haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Necesitas un medico... tal vez deberíamos llamar... - dijo ella dudosa.

- No - contestó tajante.

- Pero... - ella lo intentó otra vez.

- Nada de médicos - dijo él tajante y esta vez mirándola fijamente, taladrándola con la mirada.

- Tal vez yo podría ayudarte... - murmuró ella mirando al suelo.

El hombre la miró sorprendido por la sugerencia, durante unos segundos, frunció le ceño, y meditó sobre la posibilidad de aceptar la ayuda. Se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor, se acercó para apuntarle con la varita y la desató.

- Se una chica lista y no hagas ninguna tontería - dijo amenazante apuntándole con la varita.

Chris asintió temerosa y se frotó las muñecas para aliviar el dolor de las cuerdas, pensó en la posibilidad de salir corriendo en ese momento, su agresor estaba herido y no podría alcanzarla, pero tenía esa varita, y seguramente la detendría con ella. Se quedó mirando la varita y sonrió con burla pensando que ella nunca había creía en magos, ni en magia, ni en varitas mágicas, ni en nada de eso, y sin embargo, allí delante tenía a un mago, con una varita mágica que había utilizado magia con ella.

Él volvió a sentarse en la silla y la miraba esperando a que se acercara y le ayudara a curarse. Ella se acercó tímidamente, temblando, cogió un par de gasas y la mercromina.

Se mantuvieron ambos callados durante unos minutos.

- Me llamo Christina... pero me dicen Chris... - dijo ella tímidamente.

Él no contestó, ella esperó pacientemente mientras le curaba a que le dijera algo.

- Snape... Severus Snape -

Ella sonrió tímidamente por haber conseguido su nombre, aunque bien podría haberle mentido. Él se movió incomodo y algo adolorido.

- Espera... no te muevas - se quejó Chris por la falta de cooperación - creo que debería lavar la herida - comentó ceñuda, se acercó un poco y arrugó la nariz - y que deberías darte una ducha - dijo mientras ponía cara de asco.

Severus la miró irónico con su penetrante mirada oscura.

- Cúrame y no hagas comentarios - gruñó él.

- Pero es que... - insistió Chris.

- Intentarías escaparte - explicó.

Severus frunció el ceño, "_¿Por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?"_ pensó.

- Te equivocas - dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia - lo más efectivo es que cuando estés en la ducha tire un secador encendido... tu te electrocutas y yo me salvo - comentó Chris triunfante.

Pero se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuando vio como Severus la miraba colérico y le clavaba la varita en la garganta amenazante.

- Sería tu sentencia de muerte - dijo él muy fríamente y amenazante.

- Pero no lo voy hacer... de verdad... no lo voy hacer... ni eso ni nada... - dijo ella atemorizada y suplicante.

Cerró los ojos temiendo por su vida, rezaba por que no dijera ninguna palabra mágica que le arrebatara la vida en un segundo.

- No confío en ti - gruñó Severus.

- Lo sé... pero soy tu única salida - murmuró Chris.

Severus la miró desconfiado, pero tenía que admitir que la chica tenía razón, era su única salida. Chris se mordió el labio temerosa de la reacción que él pudiera tener, intentaba huir de su mirada penetrante pero no podía y acabo cediendo y mirándole, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que por alguna razón que desconocía, no debía tenerle miedo, esos ojos oscuros en ese momento no le inspiraban miedo, sino más bien otra cosa que no sabía definir, pero estaba segura de que no era miedo, sonrió tímidamente al ver que él no la atacaba.

- Esta bien... pero como intentes algo... - dijo amenazante.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	2. De noche las llamas lo iluminaban todo

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Una aclaración, esta historia esta situada antes de la muerte de los Potter, por lo tanto Severus tiene unos veinte o veintiun años, mas o menos.

**Este fanfic esta hecho exclusivamente para Cristina, dedicado únicamente a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: De noche las llamas lo iluminaban todo._**

Se preguntó que hacia allí, mirando a través de la puerta entre abierta, como si fuera una espía, mirando como él se bañaba, "_Ahora si que podrán llamarme pervertida... no como cuando en el instituto me equivoque y me metí en el vestuario masculino... aquella vez fue un error... esta no"_, por una razón que desconocía, "_quizás sea curiosidad... o atracción"_ se dijo a si misma, por esa extraña razón, estaba allí, de pie, junto a la puerta, mirando ávidamente como el desconocido que había entrado en su casa y la había secuestrado, ese que tenía una varita mágica y que amenazaba con matarla, se bañaba. Y ella, en vez de hacer algo por huir, se quedaba espiándolo mientras se bañaba, "_definitivamente ahora si pueden llamarme pervertida... espiar a un hombre mientras se baña... no se puede caer más bajo... hay que reconocer que no esta mal... nada mal"_, movió la cabeza para intentar sacar esos pensamientos, y siguió mirando.

Fue la casualidad la que hizo que esa inquietud por mirarlo comenzara, ella había subido a cambiarse de ropa, un pijama no era el mejor atuendo cuando una estaba secuestrada, así que se cambió en su cuarto, pensó en su secuestrador y frunció el ceño, "_no le he dicho donde están las toallas limpias"_, se dijo mentalmente reprendiéndose por su falta de modales, se acercó al armario y cogió un par para dárselas. El plan era sencillo, abrir un poco la puerta y dejar las toallas en el lavabo, sencillísimo, el único inconveniente es que cuando estaba haciendo eso abrió los ojos, los tenía cerrados para no ver la intimidad de su agresor, "_una cosa es olvidarme de las toallas limpias y otra... mirarlo mientras se baña"_, pero no contó con el factor curiosidad, así que los abrió, y lo vio.

Y como es lógico, no pudo apartar la vista.

Su agresor, "_dijo que se llamaba Severus... que nombre tan raro"_, tenía más o menos su edad, "_tal vez un par de años más... si... yo le echo... unos veintidós"_, aunque por su voz y la frialdad de su mirada aparentaba mucha más edad. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado, "_nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo bien que esta debajo de esa ropa tan... tan... no sabría definir su estilo de vestir"_, se dijo a si misma, aunque un poco si se había dado cuenta cuando le tocó la herida para curarle. Tenía unos músculos bien marcados, no demasiado, lo justo y necesario, como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento diario para conseguir un cuerpo de atleta, "_y que bien le ha sentado el entrenamiento"_, se dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Se ruborizó y apartó la vista de su agresor, cerrando la puerta definitivamente, y es que, había visto algo prohibido. Había estado tanto tiempo admirando cada uno de sus marcados músculos, los pectorales, los bíceps, y su mirada inconcientemente descendió hasta topar con lo que todos los hombres tienen entre las piernas, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada y sonrojarse, "_nunca había visto a un hombre tan... dejémoslo ahí... mejor no definirlo"_, se dijo mentalmente mientras reprimía la risa. Y es que cuando se ponía nerviosa le entraban ganas de reírse, y en ese momento estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Esperó sentada pacientemente en el salón a que su agresor bajara y seguramente volviera atarla, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, no sólo por lo que acababa de ver, sino por que no sabía lo que iba a pasar con ella, "_no tiene cara de querer matarme... no... no tiene cara de asesino... ni de violador"_ se dijo recordando el cuerpo desnudo del agresor bajo la ducha.

Severus bajó lentamente las escaleras, clavando su mirada gélida en la de su anfitriona, pensando a toda velocidad que hacer con la chica.

- Espero que te hayas portado bien y no hayas avisado a nadie - dijo él con voz ronca.

- No tienes de que preocuparte... he sido una chica buena - dijo poniendo su sonrisa y carita más angelical.

- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? - dijo Severus mirando al suelo pensativamente.

Lo dijo de tal forma que Chris se dio cuenta de que había expresado el pensamiento en voz alta sin darse cuenta, eso era un punto a favor de ella, si se portaba lo suficientemente bien, no la mataría.

- Podríamos comer algo... y de paso revisar tu herida... -

Severus la miró unos segundos evaluando la propuesta.

- Esta bien - dijo pausadamente, ella sonrió complacida - pero si intentas algo... -

- Lo sé, lo sé... me matas... no hace falta que lo repitas cada minuto, me entere la primera vez ¿sabes? - dijo ella hastiada.

Preparó unos bocadillos de mantequilla y pavo, su especialidad, en cuestión de segundos y los llevó a la mesa, donde él estaba sentado sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Se giró para ir a por el botiquín y notó la mirada fría de su agresor clavada en su espalda, tiritó al recordar lo que había visto en el baño y se mordió el labio intentando aguantar los nervios.

Severus miró receloso el bocadillo que la chica le había traído, no se fiaba, aunque hasta el momento no le había dado ningún problema.

- No se si... - murmuró Severus.

Chris le miró con reproche por dudar de su buena mano en al cocina, Severus sostuvo la mirada y despacio comenzó a comerse el bocadillo. Ella se sentó frente a él y también comenzó a comer. Severus abrió el botiquín cuando terminó de comer, dispuesto a curarse la herida.

- Parece que esta mejor - comentó Chris mirando la raja - ¿cómo te la hiciste? -

- No es de tu incumbencia - respondió él escuetamente.

- Era sólo para entablar conversación - murmuró, se quedó mirando fijamente la varita que estaba sobre la mesa - así que la magia existe - murmuró.

- Si... -

- ¿Y cómo es? - preguntó Chris inocentemente.

Severus la miró sin comprender, "_¿Cómo es la magia?"_ se preguntó a si mismo "_no lo sé"_ se contestó pensando que en los últimos años no había visto el lado más bonito de la magia.

- Es difícil de explicar -

- Inténtalo... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - dijo ella sonriente.

- A decir verdad, no... estamos en guerra... -

- ¿En guerra¿existen la guerras en el mundo mágico? - preguntó sorprendida.

- Si... guerras tan sanguinarias como la de los muggles -

- ¿Muggles? - preguntó confusa.

- Gente no mágica - explicó Severus rápidamente.

Severus terminó de ponerse la venda.

- Ah... - dijo ella intentando asimilar conceptos.

- Los que me hicieron esto podrían llegar en cualquier momento... he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí... será mejor que me vaya - dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Entonces... tu eres de los buenos... y los que te siguen de los malos - dijo ella sonriente por su deducción.

- No y si -

- ¿Perdón? -

- Yo soy del bando de los malos... y los que me hicieron esto son también son de los malos - dijo resentido y abatido.

Chris lo miró sorprendida, asustada y angustiada, "_Es uno de los malos"_.

Severus se tensó al oír un ruido que venía de fuera y miró ávidamente a la ventana.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿ya están aquí? - preguntó Chris atemorizada viendo como Severus se ponía pálido y más serio de lo normal.

- Escóndete - fue lo único que dijo antes de coger la varita y empuñarla apuntando a la puerta.

Chris le hizo caso sin rechistar y se escondió en el armario que había al lado de la escalera.

Severus la vio esconderse complacido de que no hiciera ninguna pregunta más. Dos segundos después la puerta salió volando debido a una explosión, del humo salieron unos rallos rojos directos a donde Severus estaba. Gracias a los reflejos esquivo las dos maldiciones y se colocó detrás del sofá para poder contraatacar.

- Arriba - dijo un encapuchado.

Severus rió interiormente cuando reconoció quien había hablado. "_Bellatrix me subestima demasiado... ha enviado al escuadrón más torpe de todos para acabar conmigo... esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé"_, se dijo mentalmente saliendo de su escondite y encarando al intruso.

- Experlliarmus - dijo Severus.

- Incendio - dijo el mortifago haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el hechizo que Snape le lanzaba.

El sofá donde Severus había estado escondido empezó ha arder, de la escalera bajaron dos mortifagos.

- Incendio - dijeron a la vez.

- Avada Kedravra - dijo Snape apuntando al que tenía delante - avada Kedravra - apuntó a otro.

- Incendio - gritó el último con vida.

Una llamarada se atravesó en medio cuando Severus iba a pronunciar el hechizo mortal para matarlo. En cuestión de segundos la casa estaba ardiendo, los dos cadáveres de los encapuchados estaban tirados en el suelo. Severus sabía que tenía que salir de allí rápido, pero tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

- Socorro... que alguien me ayude... estoy encerrada... no puedo respirar - gritó Chris desde el armario.

- Me olvidaba de ella... - murmuró.

Severus se mordió el labio intentado armarse de toda la paciencia posible, miró al techo suspirando largamente, y después a la puerta del armario.

- ¿Hay alguien?... ¡socorro! - gritó Chris aporreando la puerta para ser escuchada.

Se acercó a la puerta.

- Apártate de la puerta - dijo decidido.

- Vale - gritó Chris desde dentro.

- Bombarda - gritó Snape.

La puerta del armario voló en pedazos, y Chris salió rápido para intentar respirar, pero el ambiente fuera del armario estaba más cargado. Se dejó caer sobre Severus, que la ayudo a sujetarse.

- No puedo respirar - dijo entrecortadamente.

- Vamos -

Severus la ayudo a llegar hasta la cocina y rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera de la casa para salir, cuando lo consiguió, pues el pomo estaba al rojo vivo por el fuego, se encontró con otro mortifago.

- Exper... - gritó el mortifago.

- Avada Kedravra - gritó Severus.

El mortifago cayó al suelo muerto y Severus salió de la casa con Chris.

- Lo has matado - dijo ella estupefacta viendo el cadáver.

- Era él o nosotros - contestó Snape - hay que salir de aquí... uno se me escapo y volverán con refuerzos -

- Pero... mis cosas... mi casa... se quema todo... mis cosas - gritó ella alterada intentando volver.

Severus la retuvo para que no cometiera la estupidez de entrar en la casa de nuevo.

- Si entras morirás quemada - dijo intentando hacerla razonar.

- Pero... -

Chris se dejó caer en el suelo llorando. Todo, todas sus cosas, toda su vida, se estaba consumiendo por las llamas, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Vamos... no tardaran en volver -

Severus la ayudo a levantarse y la guió para que caminara, la chica estaba tan absorta mirando las llamas que hacia lo que él decía sin oponer resistencia, sin pensar que era lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejo llevar.

- Mi casa... mi vida... se esta quemando - murmuró mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Vamos - dijo Severus apurando el paso.

- Si - contestó ausente.

No era conveniente quedarse más tiempo en esa zona, Bellatrix podría mandar a más mortifagos, aunque ninguno sería rival, pero tampoco quería llenar el patio de cadáveres. Podría desaparecerse y salir de allí, pero entonces los mortifagos podrían seguir el rastro mágico que dejaría, además, no podía hacerlo con la chica en ese estado de shock.

Mientras cruzaban el jardín de los vecinos, se oía de fondo el sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos y la policía. Severus pensaba a toda velocidad que hacer, no podían seguir andado, por que les darían alcance, no podían aparecerse, la verdad no tenían demasiadas salidas.

- ¿Sabes conducir? - preguntó Severus mirando fijamente un coche que estaba aparcado en la calle.

- ¿Eh? -

Chris apartó por primera vez la vista de las llamas que quemaban su casa y lo miró sin comprender.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí... - dijo cogiéndole la cara para que mirara el coche.

- Mi casa... - repitió ella mientras lloraba.

Severus la miró frustrado, no podía pedirle más, estaba tan consternada por lo que estaba pasando que se había bloqueada y no podía hacer nada.

- Vamos - dijo arrastrándola hasta el coche.

Apuntó con su varita y murmuró un hechizo para abrir el coche, notó como la chica se estremecía y temblaba al verle hacer eso. La hizo entrar en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto, y apuntó al volante para que se encendiera. El motor empezó a sonar y él algo temeroso por que nunca había usado un aparato de esos comenzó a conducir.

Chris seguía mirando como las llamas consumían su casa, los coches de bomberos se cruzaban con ellos yendo en dirección contraria. Se sentó abatida mirando al frente, llorando por que a su espalda quedaba su vida, consumida por el fuego.

No se veía mucho por el cristal, todavía estaba lloviendo, ambos estaban empapados, y ella lloraba amargamente mientras se acurrucaba en el asiento. Severus no dijo nada, se quedó callado mirando a la carretera mientras intentaba que el coche no se le estrellara contra un bordillo, la oía llorar en silencio y prefirió dejar que se desahogara.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	3. Y el perfume de tu cuerpo para olvidar

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**Este fanfic esta hecho exclusivamente para Cristina, dedicado únicamente a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Aviso:** Este capitulo contiene una escena de sexo al final.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Y el perfume de tu cuerpo para olvidar.**_

Abrió los ojos confundida, no sabía ni donde estaba, ni que día era, sólo que una tristeza enorme la embargaba. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en un coche y un hombre estaba conduciéndolo, lo miró y recordó todo lo que había pasado, su casa quemada, los cadáveres, las llamas, ese hombre sacándola de allí, salvándola.

- Gracias - murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Él la miró sin comprender, creyó haber oído mal, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias, y en verdad no sabía por que le agradecía, no había podido evitar ponerla en peligro.

- No las merezco - dijo Severus suspirando.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato.

- Si no lo hubieras evitado... yo habría entrado y ahora estaría muerta... quemada - dijo ausente.

Le estaba dando las gracias por salvarle la vida, se sorprendió por eso, no había podido salvar la casa y encima ahora los mortifagos también la perseguirían a ella, estaba en peligro, y pese a eso, le daba las gracias. No supo que decir, por eso prefirió seguir callado. Ella volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Severus aparcó el coche en una calle poco transitada de la ciudad, ya no se oían sirenas de bomberos ni de policías y al no haber utilizado magia a los mortifagos les sería difícil localizarlos. 

Se recostó en el asiento e intentó dormir, pero le fue difícil, primero probó de un lado, luego del otro, abrió los ojos hastiado y vio a Chris durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Me temo que esa tranquilidad te durará poco... muy poco... a menos que... - murmuró mientras acercaba la mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Chris.

Ella se movió un poco y Severus apartó la mano rápidamente, la miró durante unos minutos preparado para hacerse el dormido si ella despertaba, pero no se despertó, siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, y al final Severus se durmió también.

* * *

Los ladridos de un perro callejero despertaron a Chris, abrió los ojos pesadamente y el sol de la mañana terminó de despertarla. Se incorporó algo sobresaltada por que no recordaba donde estaba, buscó algo que pudiera darle una respuesta y lo encontró durmiendo a su lado, allí vio al hombre que en una noche había cambiado toda su vida. 

El perro volvió a ladrar pero esta vez en la puerta de Chris y ella pegó un bote en el asiento y gritó por el susto.

Severus abrió los ojos rápidamente al oírla gritar y sacó su varita para contraatacar al posible ataque.

- Avada... - comenzó a decir.

- ¡No!... es solo un perro - gritó Chris incorporándose para que no matara al animal.

- No vuelvas a gritar así - dijo Severus después de unos minutos.

Ambos se calmaron un poco aunque seguían respirando agitadamente.

- Me asuste - se excusó Chris - ¿dónde estamos? -

- En Londres -

Una sirena de policía sonó por las calles.

- Mejor será que dejemos el coche aquí abandonado antes de que la policía nos detenga por robo - comentó Chris.

Severus no dijo nada, simplemente salió del coche con ella y la siguió hasta el final de la calle.

- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó Severus cuando la vio detenerse esperándolo.

- Tu eres el que nos ha metido en este lío - contestó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Severus la miró calculando cada palabra.

- No se caminar por el Londres no mágico - dijo con resquemor.

- ¿No puedes utilizar la magia? - preguntó ella confusa.

- Si la utilizo ellos nos encontraran - se notaba en resentimiento en cada una de las palabras que Severus decía.

Chris suspiró cansada y pensó durante unos minutos en lo que debían hacer.

- Esta bien... me tendré que ocupar yo - dijo con pesadez, Severus la miró con rencor - sígueme... a ver que apaño - dijo poniéndose en marcha.

A Severus no le hizo ninguna gracia que ella dominara la situación, no le gustaba depender de nadie y menos de una muggle, pero no comentó nada, sólo la siguió.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Severus.

Chris acababa de chocarse con un hombre.

- Lo siento - dijo Chris al desconocido y siguió su camino.

- ¡Eh! te estoy hablando - reclamó Severus siguiéndola.

- Cállate y sigue caminando - dijo Chris sin detenerse.

Severus se mosqueó pero la siguió. Chris se detuvo en un callejón y miró a todos lados. Severus la miró sin comprender su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado.

Chris lo arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro y sacó algo de debajo de su camiseta, Severus la miró cada vez más preocupado por su comportamiento.

- Perfecto... hay suficiente para comer y pasar la noche en algún sitio - dijo mientras revisaba una cartera.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? -

- Se la robe al hombre - contestó ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Robas? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Tuve un novio amigo de lo ajeno y con la mano muy larga... demasiado larga... - dijo ella como recordando algo, Severus la miró ceñudo - ¿qué? - lo miró sin comprender - tu has matado a una persona y yo no he dicho nada - dijo con frialdad - no me mires como si fueras a echarme el sermón -

Severus se enfureció por el comentario pero no dijo nada, la determinación con la que ella había hablado lo dejó sorprendido.

- Vamos - dijo él poniéndose en plan autoritario.

Ya era hora de que llevara las riendas de la situación. Chris frunció el ceño pero le siguió sin rechistar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó modosita.

Severus no le contestó, ni siquiera la miró, siguió su camino pensando en alguna solución para este problema. No podía seguir con Chris a su lado, por que era peligroso, muy peligroso, tenía que llevarla a algún lugar donde estuviera a salvo.

Entraron en un pequeño hostal y se acercó a la recepción.

- ¿Tiene habitaciones? - preguntó con voz ronca.

- Ahora mismo - dijo una alegre anciana.

Chris miró ceñuda el lugar, no estaba mal, era acogedor, pero presentía que algo pasaba.

- ¿A qué hora se puede comer? - preguntó Chris cuando su estomago rugió levemente.

- Por aquella puerta esta el comedor - dijo la anciana amablemente - aquí tiene la llave - dijo dándosela a Severus.

Chris comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor sin esperar a que Severus la siguiera, él la miró irse, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tendría que seguirla.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada de los pocos clientes que había, no hablaron entre ellos ni una sola palabra, cada uno estaba pensando en sus respectivos problemas, que a fin de cuentas eran los mismos, comieron tranquilamente saboreando los pocos minutos de libertad y tranquilidad que tenían. Severus de vez en cuando miraba a todos lados para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Subieron a la habitación y los dos se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver que la habitación solo tenía una cama de matrimonio, las paredes eran rosa con corazones y había flores adornando el balcón, era la típica habitación de recién casados.

- Ha pensado lo que no es - dijo Chris algo nerviosa - ha pensado que... que tu y yo... - Severus la miró gélidamente como advertencia de que no acabara la frase y fue a revisar el baño - de acuerdo... no quieres hablar... ¿estas enfadado? - preguntó curiosa, él no contesto - estas enfadado - sentenció Chris sentándose en la cama y dando un largo suspiro.

Severus reviso toda la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nada peligroso.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo seriamente.

- ¡Vaya!... si sabe hablar - exclamó sorprendida - creí que sólo sabías poner cara de amargado - dijo con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

- Estamos en peligro no es momento de hacer chistes - contestó él furioso.

- Estas paranoico - murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Chris cruzó los brazos y lo miró ceñuda, parecía una niña que estaba haciendo un berrinche.

- Estamos en guerra... -

- Tu mundo esta en guerra - matizó ella - a mi eso no me afecta -

- Resulta que los que nos persiguen quieren acabar con... los que son como tu - dijo con toda la crudeza que le fue posible.

La miró con mucho rencor y coraje, ella haciendo un berrinche mientras él intentaba salvarla, quien lo hubiera imaginado. Ella lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Porqué? - tartamudeó.

- Por que si y punto... - dijo fastidiado, ella iba a replicar - no hay tiempo ahora para explicarlo... y cállate que tengo que pensar en como ponerte a salvo -

- ¿Por qué quieres ponerme a salvo si tu eres como ellos? - dijo con algo de histeria y bastante alterada.

Severus la miró con odio.

- Esta bien... si prefieres que me vaya... - dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta.

- No - gritó Chris asustada abrazándole por la espalda - no me dejes sola - dijo soltándole algo avergonzada.

- Esto nos afecta a todos - dijo pausadamente encarándola - mientras estés conmigo estarás más en peligro que el resto -

- No puedes dejarme sola... no tengo nada -

- Me quieren matar... y si estas conmigo te mataran a ti también -

- No puedes desacerté de mi alegando que me van a matar - dijo ella fríamente.

- Es que te van a... - intentó decir Severus.

- Es por tu culpa que quemaron mi casa... por tu culpa me van a matar... y pretendes dejarme por ahí tirada... si te crees que te vas a librar de mi estas muy equivocado - dijo furiosa.

- Es por tu bien - Severus la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó - ¿no te das cuenta? - preguntó fuera de sus casillas.

- Me haces daño - murmuró ella asustada, Severus la soltó como si le quemara - no tengo nada... ¿entiendes?... contigo me siento segura - dijo entre sollozos.

- Te mataran - sentenció Severus.

- Si te vas también me mataran - dijo intentando aparentad frialdad - no puedes dejarme sola - pidió.

Severus no supo que le impulsó a abrazarla, pero lo hizo. No se resistió a verla así, tan vulnerable, intentando hacerse la fuerte aunque en verdad tenía miedo. Cris se aferró fuerte al abrazo y lloró, se desahogo, dejando salir toda esa frustración, todo ese miedo, todo.

Cuando estuvo más calmada se atrevió a separarse un poco y mirarlo. Se miraron fijamente mientras acortaban la distancia que separaba sus labios. Se besaron muy lentamente, Chris quiso separarse para decir algo, pero no pudo por que fue el momento que aprovechó Severus para besarla más intensamente, en cuanto notó que ella entreabría la boca no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a más.

La falta de aire hizo que se separaran tan lentamente como se habían acercado.

- Oh Dios - murmuró Severus en un susurro apenas audible.

- Esto no debería estar pasando - murmuró Chris.

Severus la miró detenidamente a los ojos, vio confusión y algo más, algo que le impulsó a volver a besarla, esta vez con algo más de fiereza , demostrando su dominio.

Chris no pudo ni quiso evitar lo que iba a pasar. Severus la llevó hasta la pared y la aupó para que ella tuviera que depender de los movimientos de él, así demostraba que tenía el control.

Ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Severus, labor un poco complicada estando acorralada por él, pero al final lo consiguió. Seguían besándose con pasión, furia y deseo, sino en los labios, por el cuello o donde pillaran.

Severus rápidamente la despojó de la camiseta y el sujetador, miró un segundo los pechos desnudos y no resistió la tentación de probarlos, pero en la postura que estaban no alcanzaba a disfrutar toda esa zona así que volvió a besarla con pasión mientras la llevaba hasta la cama y la tumbaba.

Comenzó a descender con sus besos, arrancó gemidos de pasión a Chris con lo que hacia, Severus sintió como su ego se hinchaba de satisfacción, así que continuó besándola. Masajeaba un pecho mientras sus labios se concentraban en el otro haciendo que Chris perdiera el control.

Severus gruñó cuando comenzó a dolerle la entrepierna por la excitación, necesitaba más y no podía esperar. Se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones, Chris aprovechó y se puso de rodillas en la cama para poder tener ella algo de control, besaba el cuello, mordía los hombros y por primera vez pudo explorar el pecho de Severus mientras él se bajaba los pantalones.

Chris no tenía demasiada experiencia en sexo, había estado con varios chicos y no era virgen, pero sus anteriores veces habían sido pocas, cortas y un autentico desastre, pero esta vez era distinto, sentía cosas que hasta el momento le eran desconocidas, el deseo se apodero de ella y actuaba por instinto.

Mientras besaba el cuello descendió las manos rápidamente, antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento para imponerse, hasta la entrepierna y acaricio el miembro viril. Severus emitió un gruñido de placer incitándola a seguir con a tarea.

Ella masajeó el miembro viril mientras seguía concentrada en besar el pecho de Severus, que tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de lo que ella hacia. Chris estranguló un poco el miembro con las manos haciendo que Severus contuviera la respiración, ya no resistió más y la sorprendió besándola mientras con manos hábiles y expertas le quitaba el pantalón tumbándola en la cama.

Descendió de nuevo hasta los pechos parándose unos minutos a saborearlos y siguió hacia abajo lentamente y quitándole las bragas. Chris flexionó las piernas algo temerosa pero las caricias que él le daba por los muslos la reconfortaban, se aferró a las sabanas de los nervios.

Besó suavemente el bajo vientre al notar como Chris se tensaba y descendió hasta llegar a la vagina. Cuando acarició lentamente la zona con al lengua notó como a Chris se le cortaba la respiración y que después respiraba más agitadamente. Los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban, ella arqueó la espalda y hacia rato que no se contenía al gritar de place, eso hacia que el ego de Severus se inflara más y se esforzara por hacerla sentir más placer.

Notaba como su excitación aumentaba cosa que demostró su gran erección, necesitaba más, necesitaba poseerla ya. Aguantó hasta que Chris se calmó del orgasmo que estaba teniendo y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo hasta los labios.

La beso con pasión mientras se colocaba cómodamente encima de ella. Chris se aferró a él, arañándole la espalda. Severus la penetró lentamente, demasiado lentamente para el gusto de ella, que quería volver a disfrutar de un orgasmo como el de antes.

Se miraron fijamente cuando ambos sintieron que la había penetrado completamente, Severus la besó mientras comenzaba un pequeño vaivén que unía y separaba ambos cuerpos.

Chris correspondía a sus besos y caricias, se concentró un rato en el cuello, mordió los hombros, arqueó la espalda y separó las piernas para que Severus pudiera llegar hasta el fondo. El ritmo cada vez era más rápido, la cama comenzó a moverse suavemente con ellos y ya ninguno de los dos aguantaba los gritos que querían salir por sus gargantas.

Ella llegó otra vez al orgasmo, mucho antes de lo que se había imaginado y con mucha más intensidad que la vez anterior. Él no tardó en seguirla y llegar al éxtasis un poco después que ella, sintió como si su corazón se hubiera saltado un latido por la emoción.

Respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo, Severus se dejó caer un poco sobre ella pero en seguida notó que la estaba aplastando y se echo a un lado, saliendo completamente de su cuerpo. Chris sintió frió cuando se separaron, no le gusto nada esa sensación, por lo que buscó otra vez ese calor poniéndose encima del cuerpo de Severus.

Él se sorprendió un poco al verla colocándose encima y besándole.

- ¿Más? - preguntó agitado y sorprendido cuando ella se separó del beso.

- ¿Necesitas descansar? - preguntó ella con descaro y burla.

Severus la atrajo para besarla con furia demostrándole así que no debía burlarse de él. Chris sonrió satisfecha, supuso que sólo tenía que pincharle un poco el ego para conseguir más y así fue.

Se besaron con pasión mientras ella se movía para incitarlo y no tuvo que espera mucho para que estuviera erecto. Se colocó para que la penetrara, ella estaba encima, Severus le acariciaba los pechos, se incorporó, sentándose en la cama para saborearlos de nuevo.

Los movimientos de ambos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, Severus la cogía por la cadera para guiarla. Se besaban continuamente y no paraban de gemir y gritar.

Chris arañó de nuevo la espalda de Severus cuando sintió que llegaba de nuevo un orgasmo, vibraba encima de él por la emoción y cuando acabó se dejó caer abrazándolo agotada, pero Severus seguía ayudándole a moverse, seguía con el rítmico vaivén.

Ella sintió de nuevo otro orgasmo y tembló aferrada a él, Severus también sintió como ya no aguantaba más y llegaba al éxtasis. La abrazó fuerte mientras temblaba, respiraban ambos agitadamente por las sensaciones que estaban teniendo. Chris sintió como Severus explotaba dentro de ella, como los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban y como caía agotada encima de él.

Estaban agotados por el esfuerzo, Severus despacio salió de ella y fue acomodándola junto a él, abrazándola delicadamente, no quería que se apartara de él. Ella se acurrucó mientras se dormía placidamente. Severus acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Chris y se durmió.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	4. El pasado no perdona, te hara recordar

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**Este fanfic esta hecho exclusivamente para Cristina, dedicado únicamente a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El pasado no perdona, te hara recordar..**_

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por una pesadilla, estaba agotado y quiso volver a dormirse, pero no pudo, la cruda realidad invadió sus pensamientos. Notó el cuerpo de Cris acurrucado cerca del suyo, abrazada a él.

"_Ahora será más difícil ponerla a salvo"_, se maldijo mentalmente por lo que había pasado, no es que no lo hubiera disfrutado, había sido la mejor vez de su vida, pero ahora ella se aferraría más a él y así no podría ponerla a salvo.

Intentó separarse un poco de ella para levantarse.

- No me dejes sola - murmuró Cris.

- Creí que estabas dormida - dijo Severus sorprendido.

No obtuvo respuesta y se dio cuenta de que Cris efectivamente estaba dormida, había hablado en sueños. Sonrió con ternura y se sorprendió a si mismo con este tipo de pensamientos, se levantó inmediatamente abrumado, e intentó no despertarla, entró en el baño seguro de que una ducha le despejaría y podría pensar fríamente en lo que debía hacer.

Cris seguía dormida cuando salió del baño, la observó mientras meditaba entre despertarla y salir de allí lo antes posible o dejarla durmiendo e irse. Se acercó a la cama temeroso, "_No... no puedo dejarla sola"_, la movió un poco para despertarla y ella abrió los ojos perezosamente.

- Buenos días - dijo bostezando.

- Serán buenas noches... hace poco que anocheció - contestó Severus algo distante.

Cris se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos esa tarde, avergonzada le miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido y se vio a si misma desnuda con una simple sabana cubriéndola.

- ¿Ya te has duchado? - preguntó intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Si... deberías hacerlo... no es conveniente que estemos en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo -

- ¿Temes que nos encuentren? - preguntó preocupada.

- Estoy seguro de que nos encontraran - aseguró Severus seriamente.

- Esta bien... tardaré cinco minutos - dijo Cris liándose la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y entrando en el baño.

Severus se asomó a la ventana y frunció el ceño, presentía que algo no iba bien. No había utilizado magia, sabía que a los mortifagos les costaría dar con él, pero conociendo a Bellatrix y su ansias de querer eliminarlo, sabía que no estaba a salvo en ningún sitio.

- Esa zorra tiene que estar cerca - murmuró con odio.

- No hemos revisado tu herida - dijo Cris al salir del baño ya arreglada.

Severus estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado, mirándolo preocupada.

- Mi herida esta bien... salgamos de aquí - dijo fríamente dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? - preguntó Cris frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos - volvió a repetir Severus en un tomo más frío.

- No tienes que ser así conmigo - dijo agarrándolo del brazo - si te arrepientes por lo que ha pasado no lo pagues conmigo... te recuerdo que fuiste el que empezó - le reprochó Cris.

Severus frunció el ceño más, lo cual parecía imposible.

- Yo lo comencé y no me arrepiento - dijo con coraje, no le gustaba admitir eso - pero no tenemos tiempo para cursilerías... presiento que están cerca -

- Haberlo dicho antes... - Severus la miró enfadado, estaba colmando su paciencia - ¿tanto te cuesta decir por que haces las cosas? -

- Normalmente no tengo a nadie a quien contarle por que hago lo que hago - dijo enfadado - pero si prefieres puedes quedarte aquí y así librarte de mi mal carácter - abrió la puerta - yo me largo - y salió dejando la puerta abierta.

- Espera - dijo Cris saliendo tras él asustada.

Cris chocó con él, que estaba parado en medio del pasillo.

- Pégate a la pared y no hagas ruido - murmuró Severus sacando la varita.

- ¿Ya están aquí? - preguntó Cris temerosa y haciendo lo que él le pedía.

Severus no le contestó y no hizo falta que lo hiciera, la oscuridad del pasillo y el hecho de que no parecía haber presencia de nada más, denotaba que allí ocurría algo raro.

Bajaron por la escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo de la entrada. Ambos intentaban no hacer ningún ruido y Severus mantenía a Cris pegada a él.

- Por fin apareces... - una voz resonó en la oscuridad - torturar a estos muggles es divertido pero ya me estaba aburriendo de sus gritos - comentó Bellatrix como si tal cosa.

Severus hizo una señal a Cris para que no se dejara ver.

- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de encontrarme?... creí que te caía mal - dijo Severus con burla.

- Eres odioso... - dijo fríamente - por eso disfrutaré tanto matándote - su voz sonó con satisfacción ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Te crees que te lo voy a poner fácil¿qué diría el señor oscuro cuando se entere de tu complot para matarme? -

- Con suerte cuando se entere tu estarás muerto y yo podré decirle que eras un traidor... será tu palabra contra la mía... y como estarás muerto - rió Bellatrix.

- No vendas la piel del oso antes de cazarlo... primero tienes que matarme -

El vestíbulo estaba completamente a oscuras y Severus intentaba localizar a Bellatrix para atacarla por sorpresa, pero le estaba costando conseguirlo.

- ¿Me buscabas? -

Bellatrix habló a su espalda haciendo un hechizo para que quedara todo iluminado, Severus se giró rápidamente quedando cara a cara con ella.

- No, pero por desgracia te he encontrado - dijo con desgana.

- Supongo que querrás morir en duelo - comentó Bellatrix separándose un poco y poniéndose en posición.

Severus no sabía si aceptar o rechazar esa proposición. Bellatrix era una de las mejores duelistas que conocía, sería muy difícil vencerla, pero no imposible, por que como todos, ella tenía un punto débil, se dejaba llevar por la ira y eso no era bueno en un duelo.

Bellatrix atacó primero y Severus hábilmente lo esquivó.

- Creí que íbamos a luchar en serio... - comentó Severus lanzando un hechizo y dándole.

Bellatrix lo miró con odio. Severus intentaba ganar tiempo para poder salir de allí con Cris.

No le convenía matar a Bellatrix, al señor oscuro no le agradaría ver el cadáver de su más fiel mortifaga.

- Te mataré - murmuró Bellatrix lanzando otro ataque.

Esta vez si estuvo a punto de darle pero Severus, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía buenos reflejos. Se escondió tras el mostrador de recepción y vio allí el cadáver de la anciana que los había entendido.

En ese momento se oyó algo romperse y un cuerpo caer, Severus frunció el ceño y tentativamente asomó la cabeza por el mostrador para ver lo que había pasado.

Vio a Cris de pie, con los trozos de una lámpara rota en sus manos y a sus pies el cuerpo inconsciente de Bellatrix.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - murmuró Cris dejando caer la lámpara - ¡la he matado! - dijo alterada.

- No te preocupes, Dios estará orgulloso de ti - dijo Severus cogiéndola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la salida.

- Pero... - intentó decir Cris.

Ya en la calle Severus se paró y la encaró.

- Es una asesina y de las más malas, si no lo hubieras hecho nos habría matado a los dos... - dijo con determinación - no te culpes... seguro que no esta muerta, con la suerte que tengo - murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Y siguió caminando por la calle con Cris arrastras, no había casi nadie a esas horas y no le extrañó que no hubiera más mortifagos esperando, a fin de cuentas había matado a todos los que se habían enfrentado a él, y para Bellatrix no sería fácil explicar tantas muertes, además que era mejor coartada si lo mataba sola.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? - preguntó Cris mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Bellatrix no les seguía.

- No me presiones... estoy pensando - murmuró Severus caminando rápidamente.

No había soltado la mano de Cris y caminaba lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de ese lugar. Entraron en un callejón oscuro y fueron hasta el rincón más apartado.

- Por favor... dime que va a pasar - pidió Cris preocupada.

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien - murmuró dulcemente, se extraño pues nunca le había hablado así a nadie - acércate - dijo recuperando la compostura y la abrazó - sentirás un pequeño mareo pero no te sueltes - dijo mientras se concentraba.

Tenían que salir de allí antes de que Bellatrix despertara.

Se aferró más a Severus y cuando sintió como si algo le cogiera de la barriga y la arrastrara hacia abajo, poco a poco esa sensación se fue apagando y tímidamente empezó a abrir los ojos, todavía temblaba aferrada a Severus.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó al darse cuenta de que ese no era el callejón al que habían entrado.

- En Hogsmeade... un pueblo enteramente mágico - dijo mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no les habían seguido - le será difícil seguirnos hasta aquí - murmuró.

- ¿Cómo...? - comenzó a preguntar Cris.

- Nos hemos aparecido - contestó Severus antes de oír la pregunta.

- Ahora si que me estoy mareando - dijo Cris sujetándose a él cuando comprendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

Eran demasiadas emociones para ella en tan poco tiempo, Severus la mantuvo unos minutos así, abrazada a él.

- ¿Mejor? - preguntó preocupado separándose un poco para mirarla, ella asintió - entonces vamos... no hay tiempo que perder -

Y volvieron a ponerse en marcha y como la vez anterior, Cris se dejó llevar.

- ¿A dónde vamos? -

- A la casa de los gritos -

- ¿La casa de los gritos? - preguntó extrañada - ¿qué es ese lugar¿por qué se llama así? -

- Cuando lleguemos resuelvo todas tus dudas pero ahora date prisa -

Cris no preguntó nada más. Salieron a un sendero en mitad de un bosque y pronto se vio lejos una casucha abandonada.

- Me siento mareada - dijo Cris intentando detenerse.

- Será por el hechizo - ella lo miró sin entender - los muggles no pueden acercarse a estas zonas... te sientes mareada por el hechizo que intenta expulsarte de aquí - explicó Severus, Cris le miró más confundida que antes - vamos... cuanto antes lleguemos antes podré hacer algo para que se te pase -

Cris asintió dudosa y reemprendieron la marcha. Llegaron a la vieja casa y entraron por una puerta escondida bajo unos matorrales que conducía al sótano.

- ¿Vive alguien aquí? - preguntó Cris curiosa cuando llegaron a un cuarto donde había una cama.

- Un licántropo solía usarlo como refugio cuando era estudiante - murmuró Severus revisando el lugar y poniendo algunos hechizos de protección.

- Licántropos son los que se transforman en lobo ¿no? - Cris se sentó en la cama.

- Exacto - contestó distraído - pero hoy no es luna llena y dudo que la sigan utilizando - se sentó frente a ella en una silla.

- Vale... ¿vas a contarme por que quieren matarte? - preguntó dudosa.

Severus la miró y meditó durante unos minutos sobre que contarle y que no.

- Pertenezco a un grupo que esta en contra y mata a muggles y a los magos nacidos de muggles - Cris contuvo la respiración horrorizada - nos hacemos llamar, mortifagos y nuestro líder es el seños oscuro, no te diré su nombre... la que intenta matarme es Bellatrix, la mortífera de los mortifagos - Cris palideció.

- Y... ¿por qué te quiere... matar? - preguntó nerviosa.

Severus respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- Hace unas semanas se realizo una profecía... nacerá un niño con poder para acabar con el señor oscuro... se acabarían las muertes, el caos, el miedo que los mortifagos hemos causado... - dijo como ausente - yo escuche esa profecía y se la conté a mi señor... él me ascendió y desde entonces Bellatrix me tiene celos, me ha acusado de traidor y quiere matarme... -

- Ah - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Cris.

Severus la miró detenidamente.

- Pero tiene razón... soy un traidor... desde que escuche la profecía me he estado preguntando si vale la pena tantas muertes, si elegí el bando correcto... tiene razón al considerarme un traidor... y que no te haya matado lo demuestra -

De una extraña manera se sintió liberado cuando por fin contó a alguien sus preocupaciones.

- ¿No puedes dejarlos? - preguntó Cris dudosa.

- No, si aprecio mi vida... - contestó amargamente.

- Entonces no hay salida - murmuró Cris ausente.

Cris miraba al infinito intentando poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. En veinticuatro horas su vida había cambiado completamente, no tenía casa, no tenía dinero, no tenía nada y para colmo se sentía moral y físicamente atraída al responsable de todo ello, al cual querían matar y pertenecía a un grupo que mataba a la gente como ella, "_Genial Cris... tienes un don para juntarte con la gente... vamos de mal en peor"_.

- Quédate aquí - dijo Severus poniéndose de pie - voy a arreglar esto -

- ¿No estarás pensando dejarme aquí sola? - preguntó Cris elevando la voz un poco alterada.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando Cris se levanto para detenerlo. Severus sopeso las posibilidades, o discutía con ella para que se quedara o se la llevaba consigo. Se giró para mirarla y vio la desesperación en su cara.

- No me dejas otra opción - dijo lentamente, alzó la varita - hechizo durmiente - murmuró.

Cris abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de caer al suelo dormida. Severus murmuró otro hechizo y la colocó sobre la cama, después, desapareció.

* * *

**_Continuara... _**

**_Dejad reviews! esta ahi abajo, solo tienes que darle a Go!_**


	5. Mira que te lo advertí, que te metes con

_**Este ff esta hecho por Elísabeth**_

_**Los personajes principales son los de Rowling, los demas son mios!**_

**Este fanfic esta hecho exclusivamente para Cristina, dedicado únicamente a ella como regalo de cumpleaños.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Mira que te lo advertí, que te metes con quien no sabes.**_

- Esta si que es una sorpresa -

- Profesor Dumbledore! - dijo Severus sorprendido al salir del pasadizo secreto que estaba debajo del sauce boxeador.

- Dime, Severus, qué te trae al colegio después de tanto tiempo? -

Severus miró al suelo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir favores.

- Necesito su ayuda - murmuró.

- Te escucho -

Dumbledore lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

- Necesito su ayuda para poner a salvo a una persona -

- Vaya... hoy vienes dispuesto a sorprenderme de verdad, Severus - el aludido se sonrojo levemente - como te habrás dado cuenta, estamos en guerra, hay muchas personas a las que hay que poner a salvo - puntualizó el anciano mordazmente.

- Lo sé.... a cambio haré lo que me pida -

- No se trata de lo que yo quiera, Severus, sino de lo que se debe hacer -

- Pero... -

- Imagino que le habrás contado lo que oíste a Voldemort - comentó Dumbledore sin emoción.

- Si - murmuró Severus.

- Siendo así... no creo que pueda ayudarte demasiado -

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entrar en el castillo.

- Le estoy pidiendo ayuda... creo que es muestra suficiente de que mis lealtades han cambiado - dijo Severus desesperado.

- Lo que demuestra es que te cobijas debajo del árbol que más sombra da, Severus... eso no es suficiente -

- Puedo... -

- Has puesto la vida de muchas personas en peligro al contarle la profecía - exclamó Dumbledore furioso.

- Y qué quería que hiciera?... era mi trabajo! -

- Era?... dudo que Voldemort te haya dejado renunciar - comentó Dumbledore despectivamente.

- Obviamente no... pero estoy dispuesto hacer un trato -

- Y cuantas vidas pondrás en peligro con este trato? -

- Sólo la mía - murmuró Severus.

- Un gesto muy loable... pero no creo que sobrevivas lo suficiente como para serme útil -

- Favor por favor... información a cambio de una vía de escape -

- Aun sigo sin tener claro donde están de verdad tus lealtades -

- Quiere una prueba? - preguntó Severus desesperado.

- Si -

- De qué tipo? -

- Algo que me demuestre que puedo confiar en ti... que has cambiado -

- No le vale el hecho de que estoy poniendo mi vida en peligro al venir aquí? - preguntó Severus con ironía.

- No - contestó Dumbledore sonriendo.

Se miraron durante unos minutos hasta que Severus tuvo que bajar la mirada.

- Haré algo - murmuró.

- No esperaba menos de ti - volvió a sonreír Dumbledore - imagino que la vía de escape es para la chica, me equivoco? -

- Cómo lo sabe? - pregunto Severus sorprendido.

- Las noticias vuelan - dijo misteriosamente Dumbledore mostrándole un periódico.

Severus cogió el periódico y comenzó a leerlo.

__

Nuevo ataque.

Ayer noche sobre un barrio de la periferia de Londres pudo verse sobre el cielo la marca tenebrosa del señor oscuro.

Las autoridades informan que el ataque, perpetrado por los partidarios de el que no debe ser nombrado, no se ha cobrado la vida de ningún muggle, en cambio si han perecido dos de los atacantes.

Así mismo, sigue en paradero desconocido la chica que ocupaba la casa atacada, Christina Fuller, muggle sin ningún indicio de pasado mágico.

Las autoridades especulan sobre el motivo del ataque y presunto secuestro de la chica.

Más información en la pagina 8.

- Después de esto con más motivo tengo que ponerla a salvo - murmuró Severus mirando a Dumbledore - ahora el señor oscuro querrá saber quien es -

- Y la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo mágico es... quién es esa chica?... he de admitir que siento curiosidad - confesó Dumbledore.

- No es nadie - murmuró Severus - sólo alguien que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... -

- Y se topo con la persona equivocada, no? - completó Dumbledore.

- Exactamente -

- Alguna idea de la prueba que vas a ofrecerme? -

- No... pero algo haré - murmuró Severus dando la vuelta para irse por el pasadizo.

- Ains... este chico - murmuró Dumbledore antes de alejarse del lugar.

Severus salió del pasadizo y entró en el salón, subió despacio las escaleras abatido por los acontecimientos, ahora era más urgente poner a Chris a salvo.

El señor tenebroso sabía de su existencia gracias al periódico, estaba seguro de que sabía que le había salvado la vida, y querría saber el por que, ya que Voldemort no vería con buenos ojos que no la hubiera matado, es un signo de debilidad que se pagaba caro.

A todo ello había que sumarle la acusación de Bellatrix, acusación que ahora sí tenía fundamento, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de no perder la confianza de Voldemort, por que sino, estaba muerto. Y de complacer a Dumbledore, y salvar a Chris. Suspiró, todo se había complicado.

En ese momento el brazo comenzó a dolerle, el señor oscuro estaba llamándole y no podía eludir eso. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación donde había dejado a Chris durmiendo, y aunque le hubiera gustado estar allí con ella, decidió, sabiamente, que era más urgente atender la llamada de Voldemort. Desapareció.

- Mi señor - dijo sumisamente postrándose frente a Voldemort.

- Severus... qué ha pasado? - preguntó la siseante voz del señor oscuro.

Severus miró por el rabillo del ojo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

- Mi señor... estaba cumpliendo la misión que me ordenasteis y de repente fui atacado por uno de los nuestros -

- Quién? - preguntó el señor oscuro como si no le interesase la respuesta.

Severus dudo un segundo, puesto que iba acusar a su favorita, además siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Bellatrix hubiera actuado bajo las ordenes de Voldemort.

- Bellatrix, mi señor - como siempre no vio ninguna muestra de sentimiento en Voldemort - creo que se siente frustrada por mis recientes triunfos - agregó para disculparla.

Voldemort pareció pensárselo.

- Puede ser - siseó - dime Severus, siguen tus lealtades en mi causa? -

- Si, mi señor -

- Y la chica? -

- No lo sé, mi señor, la casa estaba vacía cuando llegue... me enfrente allí con alguno de los nuestros y he de decir que he causado algunas bajas... pero eran ellos o yo -

- No dudo de tu instinto de supervivencia... fue una de las cualidades por las que te recluté -

- Gracias, mi señor -

- No obstante... las bajas... -

- Mi señor... - comenzó a excusarse Severus.

- Si no son capaces de vencerte a ti, estoy seguro de que no merecen estar en mis filas - continuó Voldemort quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Gracias, mi señor -

- Respecto a tu misión -

- No ha habido ningún movimiento por parte de los aurores... No saben quien es el niño todavía -

- Bien... eso nos favorece - murmuró Voldemort - continua con tu misión... pero, Severus, he tenido una idea - sonrió con malicia.

- Soy todo oídos, mi señor -

- Para que sea más efectiva tu búsqueda... he pensado que podrías infiltrarte entre mis enemigos - Severus palideció un poco ante la idea que le proponía - quiero que te acerques a Dumbledore y le digas que quieres dejarme... por supuesto te pedirá una prueba de lealtad... ahí tienes los informes de las misiones para ofrecerle - dijo señalando una carpeta que había en la mesa - quiero tenerte allí dentro -

- Mi señor... por qué? - preguntó perplejo.

- Por un simple motivo... cuando Dumbledore sepa quien es el niño... tu estarás allí para informarme... serás mi topo entre mis enemigos -

- Como mandéis, mi señor - contestó Severus inclinándose y cogiendo la carpeta.

- Severus - le llamó Voldemort - seré paciente con esta misión... pero espero que no pongas mi paciencia a prueba - sentenció.

Severus asintió antes de salir y desaparecer. Voldemort lo había dicho claramente, quería al niño y lo quería ya, pero primero tenía que poner a Chris a salvo.

Se apareció en la casa de los gritos y subió rápidamente a la habitación, pero allí no había nadie. Se quedó paralizado intentando pensar donde estaría Chris y hacía donde podría haber huido.

- Oh, dios mío, pensé que era esa tía otra vez - dijo Chris saliendo del armario donde estaba escondida.

Decir que Severus pegó un bote que llego al techo, es poco, una vez recuperado del susto inicial se acerco rápidamente a ella para abrazarla.

- Estas loca? - dijo separándose de ella - cómo se te ocurre darme ese susto? - la zarandeó un poco - no vuelvas hacerlo -

- No vuelvas tu a dejarme durmiendo con uno de tus hechizos - dijo Chris con enfado librándose de su agarre - sabes lo asustada que estaba por que desperté y no estabas?... como te atreves a hechizarme! -

- Tenía que ir a buscar ayuda y me entretuve más de la cuenta - explicó Severus algo contrariado, no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones de lo que hacia.

- Y crees que ese es motivo para hechizarme? - contestó Chris alzando la voz.

- No grites -

- No me mandes callar!... grito si me da la gana!... eres tu el que me ha dejado aquí sola -

Severus volvió a cogerla y zarandearla.

- Cálmate! -

Chris pareció tranquilizarse un poco después de aquella última sacudida.

- Estoy asustada - murmuró mirando al suelo.

- Lo sé... te pondré a salvo... lo prometo - murmuró abrazándola.

- Y después qué? - preguntó ella absorta en sus pensamientos sobre un futuro incierto.

Severus no quiso responder por que tampoco sabia que decirle, existía la posibilidad de que Bellatrix los encontrara y acabara matándola.

- Vamos... salgamos de aquí... Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido, Bellatrix debe seguir buscándonos - Chris le miró con temor - creo que voy a tener que pedirle ayuda a quien no quiero - se acercó a ella para abrazarla y poder aparecerse en otro sitio.

- Otra vez voy a tener nauseas? - preguntó Chris haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo siento - murmuró Severus antes de aparecerse.

Aparecieron en un callejón oscuro.

- Estamos otra vez en Londres? - preguntó Chris.

- Si - contestó empezando a caminar - espero que este sola - murmuró.

Chris le miró extrañada sin entender lo que había murmurado. Entraron en varios edificios de pisos y Severus miraba al buzón, hasta que dio con la casa que andaba buscando. Subieron al ascensor hasta el sexto piso, y allí pulso el timbre de la puerta B.

Se oyó ruido dentro del piso y una voz de mujer.

- James- dijo la voz desde dentro - espero que hayas traído también helado de chocolate blanco - la puerta se abrió - por que creo que... - su frase murió ahí en el instante que vio a quien tenía en frente.

- Necesito tu ayuda - dijo Severus antes de entrar en el piso con Chris detrás.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
